The subject matter of the invention is a lead-free glass composition with a low thermal expansion coefficient.
Glass composites are known in themselves. They are primarily embodied as glass solder for joining applications. They are made from a glass powder, to which inert filling materials are added to influence the thermal expansion coefficient. The thermal, expansion coefficient of the solder may be changed or adjusted by these filling materials to that of the metal, glass or ceramic parts connected with the glass solder. The solder (i.e. the glass phase) frequently crystallizes at higher filling material content. The glass content of the solder remains glassy in the not crystallized, so-called stable glass solder. Generally the amount of added filling material is limited by the unavoidable impairment of ability of the solder to flow due to additional of the filling material.